


Lorenz is sick and loves his wife

by lunanoel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Future Fic, Lorenz loves his wife, Marianne Appreciation, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunanoel/pseuds/lunanoel
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Ever since I saw their supports, I've had the headcanon that Lorenz fell for Marianne's smile and tends to be very poetic about his feelings towards her. Unfortunately I'm not a poet, so this is the best I could do.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Hidden Gem (my ship name for Lorenz/Marianne), Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, implied Claude/Dimitri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Lorenz is sick and loves his wife

_Ach’! Achoskjdfnds!_

A violet-haired man gave a weak but heavy sigh as he grabbed a dapper handkerchief from the pocket of his suit jacket, lightly dabbing at an already red and raw nose. He squinted at the paperwork before him tiredly as he attempted to decipher what proposals and budget concerns had been dropped off for him that morning. While being the current head of the Gloucester family gave Lorenz a boosted amount of pride, it was a lot of work attending to those responsibilities while also being Claude’s trustworthy advisor. 

Many often told him to take time off, especially given his recent marriage, but Lorenz had previously rejected the kind offers and suggestions. He knew the consequences of leaving his leader without proper supervision; Goddess knows where Claude would end up going under the pretense of an afternoon stroll. The last time he’d roamed off, it was at least a week before they found their leader in the next country over, chugging ale and flirting with maidens (something his _husband_ Dimitri was none too pleased with).

Still, it’d certainly been tempting to lay in bed this morning as he felt weeks of stress and cold weather hit him all at once. The runny nose and sore throat were obvious displeasures, but the most aggravating symptom was the headache that pounded between his ears like a ceremonial drum. He took a sip from the forgotten cup on his table, swallowing with a grimace at the bitter coffee that’d long gone cold. He would’ve preferred his tea, but the pure caffeine had been the only thing keeping him upright. There was a moment of pause, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of easing some of the weight in his head. No such luck, as a mere brush of his fingers only set off another series of sneezes. 

_‘Maybe I can retire early if I have Dedue or Edelgard agree to babysit-no, advise our leaders in my absence…’_ Lorenz mentally resigned as he pushed up from his desk. The sudden movement made black spots spin around his vision, and the dizziness didn’t ebb as Lorenz sat down again. Minutes pass before he makes a second, slower attempt to move; this proves to be much more successful, as Lorenz is able to make the trek from his desk to his office couch before needing to pause. The sick exhaustion combined with a sudden caffeine crash was quickly becoming more than he could bare. He laid across the couch, the plush fabric allowing Lorenz’s weight to peacefully sink in. 

_‘In a few minutes, I’ll...get up and call a carriage...then I can go...go home…’_ Lorenz’s thoughts drifted as he felt himself lose consciousness, hearing the door to his office open before he succumbed to slumber.

========================================================================

The next time he woke, Lorenz was more than a bit confused. The familiar ceiling and blankets suggested he was in bed at home, but he didn’t remember leaving the castle. Was he moved? It was surprising that he hadn’t woken up, though upon reflection he hadn’t slept well for a good while so it shouldn’t have been such a shock. He could feel the congestion rattling painfully in his lungs, and Lorenz soon found himself sitting up to ride out a coughing fit. He vaguely registered the feeling of a hand on his back, gently rubbing calming circles as a familiar voice reached his ears.

“You pushed yourself too hard again, didn’t you?” he wheezed, looking up to see the love of his life giving him a concerned frown. He was mesmerized, as he usually was whenever he saw her, but today she looked especially enchanting to him; her hair, usually put up to increase her field of vision, was let down and cascading off her shoulders, like ocean waves. She was dressed without a corset in a comfortable-looking silver gown that complimented her grey-brown eyes. It was almost like she was-

“An angel…” Lorenz mumbled before he could stop himself, watching her face turn a pinkish-red from embarrassment. She gave a small smile, and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“That fever of yours must be quite high. I some medicine prepared after Raphael carried you in.” Marianne assisted her husband as he leaned back against the bed frame, carefully handing him the medicine cup. Lorenz sipped quickly, grimacing at the taste. 

“Must it always be this terrible?” he whined, congestion slurring his words. 

She laughed, and it was the loveliest sound he’d ever known. “That’s how you know it’s effective, dear.”

The medicine was quickly replaced with a cup of tea, Chamomile to be precise; it wasn’t one of his favorites, but he still liked it perfectly well and knew it would help with his current illness.

“Is the temperature all right? I don’t make tea very often, so I wasn't sure if it’d be up to your tastes…” There were plenty of servants that could’ve prepared the drink and she’d done out of her way to make it herself? He blushed lightly, smiling.

“It’s perfect.” Lorenz stifled a yawn, the medicine’s effects and the warmth from the tea were putting him into a state of grogginess.

“You should rest some more...I can get going if you need me to-” He grabbed her hand as she attempted to pull away, breaking off her words with a quiet plead.

“Stay…” Marianne turned towards him, violet eyes looking at her with so much love and desperation. She smiled again and sat on the bed beside her feverish husband, who quickly cuddled close. His head rested on the side of her lap, and she felt her fingers naturally begin to card though lilac locks, not bothered by the feeling of sweat in them.

“Thank you…” She heard him faintly mumble. “Love you…”

She leaned down, kissing his forehead gently. “I love you too dear, rest well.”


End file.
